


Posing for Your Picture

by agrajag



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/F, mentions of Rachel/Mike - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna helps Rachel take pictures for her dating site profile. Tag for 2x03 <i>Meet the Boss</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Posing for Your Picture

The night air was cool though there was still humidity covering the city, smothering it with a blanket of fog. It still managed to be mildly sobering as Donna and Rachel left the bar. They had stopped drinking an hour ago, but they didn't need the aid of alcohol to feel giddy. There had been something liberating to being someone else for the night. Even if most of the other patrons didn't buy it.

"How did you even know that much Hebrew?" Rachel asked as she hailed a cab.

"I honestly have no idea," Donna replied, "but it is safe to say that plan was a bust. Time for plan B."

"No, time to go home. Do you want to share a cab?"

"Splendid idea," Donna said. She climbed into the cab, bumping into Rachel during the process. "We can take the pictures at your place."

"Wait. What pictures?"

\----------------------------------------------

Donna was a master at getting what she wanted. No matter how vehemently Rachel protested she still ended up being talked into this. Donna followed her into her apartment and declined the wine Rachel offered. Rachel was going to pour a glass for herself, but to be perfectly honestly, she felt pleasantly fuzzy around the edges. It was more than enough to feel she could do this.

The digital camera was buried in her suitcase from the last vacation she went on. It didn't see much use then, either. The battery had some charge left, though, and Rachel handed it over to Donna.

"Does my hair still look alright?" she asked.

Donna watched Rachel on the camera's screen and shook her head.

"No. That'll never do."

She set the camera down and approached Rachel. She ran her fingers through Rachel's hair until she deemed it picture perfect. Rachel felt the loss of contact more than she expected. It had felt nice, for lack of a better term, to have someone so close again. Donna had picked up the camera again and appeared to be happy with how Rachel looked.

"Now strike a pose."

The first few pictures were promptly deleted. Rachel was unsure what to do with herself and ended up looking wooden and, on one occasion, scared. The bright flash was more sobering than the night air had been and she began to question what the hell she was doing.

"You have to loosen up," Donna insisted. "I thought I wouldn't have to tell you that after you almost drank me under the table."

Rachel laughed and Donna quickly took a picture.

"Oh no. You have to delete that. I'm going to look terrible with my mouth wide open and everything."

"No you don't. You look sexy."

Rachel knew Donna didn't mean that. Well, she did, but in a 'I'm comfortable with my sexuality and I'm only helping a friend out' way. It was exciting none-the-less. With Mike it always was 'you're beautiful' and grand gestures and now she knew he was compensating for something. Then, before Mike - it had been awhile.

Donna continued to take pictures and Rachel did begin to loosen up. They tried different angles to see which looked better and by better they meant made Rachel's assets look better.

It was a half hour later when they started laughing uncontrollably. Donna was teetering on a kitchen chair to take a picture from above. She had kicked off her heels but it didn't help much.

"I know how ridiculous this looks," she said.

"The whole thing is ridiculous. I mean, how sexy so I really look? One work day and twenty drinks later? I mean, I'm still in my work clothes and I smell like smoke and I probably have bags under my eyes..."

"So change."

"What?"

Donna had climbed down from the chair and was walking out of the kitchen.

"Bedroom would be this way, right?"

"I am not..."

Rachel ran after Donna but she couldn't find it in herself to continue protesting when Donna was holding up the red, strapless dress Rachel thought she had buried in the back of her closet.

"Now _this_ is sexy," Donna said.

"It'd look better on you."

The words were out before Rachel could stop them. She was surprised to find she wasn't desperately finding a way to take them back like she usually would do.

"Contrary to popular belief, which I don't even know why people believe this, but red heads? We do not look good in red. Especially since I'm so pale. No. I'll stick to dark shades, thank you very much."

"I can't wear it, though," Rachel insisted. "I never felt comfortable in it and you can't be sexy if you aren't comfortable with yourself, right?"

Donna nodded and tossed the dress to the floor.

"Alright then. So what do you feel sexy in?"

"I do feel sexy in my clothes like this. I don't feel the need to change into a tiny dress in a bold colour after work. It's just that right now I've been going all day and... what are you doing?"

"Fixing your shirt," Donna explained. She pulled Rachel's tank down so it was a little more revealing. Her hands lingered, then, and Rachel figured she still could use the alcohol as an excuse as she grasped Donna's wrist.

"Maybe we could..."

"Not yet," Donna said. She picked the camera back up and took a picture.

"Do I look sexy enough now?" Rachel asked. She was going for sexy but she more likely sounded drunk again; her words slurred together as she rushed to say them before her courage ran out.

It appeared to have the desired effect, however.

Donna was flushed - and a liar. She looked stunning in red.

Feeling empowered, Rachel slowly stripped her shirt off. She could hear Donna taking pictures as she pulled it up and over her head before letting it fall to the ground.

"Yes. Definitely sexy," Donna finally said. She set the camera on the bed side table and pulled Rachel into a harsh kiss.

"Did you get the one?" Rachel asked when they broke apart so Donna could slip out of her dress.

"Oh, I got the one, but it is not going up on the internet."

Rachel laughed as she unzipped her skirt. She kissed Donna again, leading her to the bed. She knew she should be stopping this. Everything that happened with Mike only confirmed this was a bad idea and Rachel couldn't afford to lose Donna too. She was the one person she could talk to.

But Donna was unhooking her bra and kissing her way down Rachel's chest, and down her stomach, down ---

\--- and she was pulling down Rachel's underwear.

Later. They could talk about it later.

\----------------------------------------------

Rachel had yanked the sheet out from under them and draped it over their naked bodies. She hadn't asked Donna to stay because she knew Donna would.

They weren't touching, except for a light brush of the ankles here and there, because it was getting warmer once again. The sun would be rising soon.

Had it really been that long?

Donna rolled over and kissed Rachel. It was far from chaste, but it was slow and sweet.

"You're thinking too much. Try and get some sleep."

"I'll only be getting up in a few hours," Rachel pointed out.

"Alright," Donna mumbled. She sat up and Rachel quickly adverted her eyes. "So let's discuss this now. I don't want it to be a one time thing. I thought that was at least somewhat clear."

"It was. I'm just freaking out due to a multitude of reasons."

"I understand. I honestly can say that things will not be awkward between us. We'll just go back to how it was before."

"Hey." Rachel leaned up and kissed Donna because she could and she wanted to. She knew that now. "None of those reasons are you."

"I knew that," Donna said smiling. She picked up the camera and took one last picture.

"I don't think online dating's for me."

"Oh, obviously none of these pictures are going on that site. I told you that. No, this is for my personal collection."

Donna brought the picture up. Rachel was holding the sheet over herself, her head titled so she could look up at Donna, and she looked more than sexy. Definitely.


End file.
